Reductos and Raspberries
by Red Cassis
Summary: Getting what you want always comes with something unexpected.


**Guidelines or Requirements: **Must be Draco/Ginny centered, but can have side pairings. Must contain the following line: "Splotched if you must, (Draco or Ginny), but _not _lumpy!" Must be humorous.

**Length: **300-500 words

**Rating: **Any

___________________

The day had started out normally for her, but after being humiliated, Ginny Weasley was in a beyond foul mood when she entered the Great Hall that afternoon.

Luna had sidled up beside her at the Gryffindor table, a frown on her lips. "You look like you could _Reducto_ someone."

"I'll tell you who I would love to blast to pieces," Ginny snapped, shaking slightly as she sat down.

"What did he do now?" Luna asked.

Ginny just growled as she took to collecting food on her plate, hardly bothering to eat it. She started at the mashed potatoes with a frown.

"He let Zabini and Parkinson know about what I accidentally said to him last week," Ginny said, shaking her head furiously. "He said he would keep that quiet."

"He's a Malfoy," Luna reminded her.

Agitated at that remark but not understanding why, Ginny stormed off, very unaware of a pair of stormy eyes traveling after her.

* * *

The grounds seemed to provide more comfort for Ginny as she stepped outside, heading straight for the lake, her bag slung over her shoulder. Inside were quills, parchment, and her diary which she was proceeding to fling into the water, hoping the giant squid would like it.

"You're alone," a voice murmured from behind her. "That is good."

She kept walking, hoping to reach the lake and not only be able to dispose of her wretched book, but him as well.

"Don't tell me, you're hoping to throw me in the lake? How touching, Weasley. I didn't know you had a mind like that. But, then again, I suppose after that Chamber-"

She stopped all movement when she heard the comment. Dropping everything, she whirled around, her wand pointed squarely at his chest.

"Take it back."

Draco frowned at her, watching the angry tears form in her eyes. He reached out and wrapped his hand around her wand, yanking it from her. Then he did something very stupid; he hugged her.

Being this close to Malfoy was surely dangerous to your health, Ginny concluded as her body melted into his, and she wrapped her arms around his back. He made some type of noise when she did so.

"Why did you do that?" Ginny whispered. "You told them _everything_, when you promised not to."

"I did not promise a damn thing," he hissed, wrapping his fingers her arms and forcing her away from his body. "Now why did _you_ do that?"

"Do what?" she snapped, stepping back.

"You hugged back," he informed her. "I want to know why."

"You hugged me!" Ginny said, throwing her hands up. 'What did you want me to do?"

"Well, you're a Weasley and I'm a Malfoy, the obvious thing to do would be to push me away and call me a git." Draco shrugged. "But since you didn't do that then-"

"You think I _liked _it?" she hissed. As she bent down to grab her bag, he crouched down level with her.

He smirked at her, picked up his wand and conjured a small silver bowl. Ginny eyed it wearily.

"What's in it?" she asked, as though whatever it was was going to attack.

"Raspberries," Draco responded, raising an eyebrow. "What's that look for?"

"We were just…and now you're…"

"Would you like one?" he asked, bringing the bowl up to her nose. "They might calm your nerves." He took one and held it out to her; she took it and squeezed it, the juices running down her hand. "Splotched if you must, but _not _lumpy!"

She looked angry.

"Calm my what – what are you on about?"

He laughed at her confusion, brushed a hand through his hair, and said, "When I was younger, I used to eat these whenever something bad happened, then I would feel better."

Ginny just stared at him.

"Here," he said as he picked one of the dark berries and poised it between his thumb and index finger. He shifted so that he was sitting, and used his other hand to pull her down too.

"I'm not going to-" she started to say, but something interrupted her.

His finger swept across her mouth, igniting something inside her. She closed her eyes and parted her lips. There was a soft breeze that rustled around her, through her clothes and hair, then something warm and wet touched her mouth.

His lips.

His kiss made her dizzy; made her unaware of the fact that she _should _shove him, should hex his arse, but something was stopping her – her own hands had somehow found their way around his neck.

"You said you were going to give that to me," she breathed against his mouth, almost pleading.

He pulled away, his pale cheeks slightly flushed, and grinned.

"I got what I wanted; now it's your turn."

He grinned, picked up the bowl, and tossed a raspberry at her. He was gone before she even touched the fruit to her lips.


End file.
